<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secretly Not Scared of the Scarlet Witch by theultimatenerd04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159853">Secretly Not Scared of the Scarlet Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatenerd04/pseuds/theultimatenerd04'>theultimatenerd04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secretly What? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Gen, Gen Z humour, Happy Ending, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker needs help, Tony is just there chilling, Wanda Maximoff is a Good Bro, Wanda and Peter Friendship, concerning humour, i feel bad for that boi, like serious help, mentally deranged superheroes, slight angst, tm - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatenerd04/pseuds/theultimatenerd04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin-off in the Secretly What? series</p>
<p>Peter has good days and bad days. On his bad days, he usually just curls up in his room and surfs the internet looking at funny memes or spends time in the lab with Tony. Then one day he goes to the Tower and Tony isn't there. Wanda is though and she has plenty of experience looking after mentally deranged superheroes (her words not his).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker &amp; Wanda Maximoff &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secretly What? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secretly Not Scared of the Scarlet Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I got a request so here we are. This is a spin-off so while it doesn't exactly fit into the the Secretly-What series, it is recommended to read them first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a good day. </p>
<p>”Hey Mr Stark! I thought we were going to the labs today?”</p>
<p>”Nah, not today Pete. Wanda decided to pop by so you’re gonna meet her.”</p>
<p>”Oh awesome!” </p>
<p>Peter was bouncing the whole way up the the main common room where he guessed the rest of the Avengers were. He was finally getting to meet the Avenger that was closest to him in age! He had been begging Mr Stark to invite her over ever since he mentioned she was back in town but this was the first time they’d both been at the Tower at the same time. </p>
<p>The elevator doors opened to reveal the Avengers sprawled across the couch. Scarlet Witch was perched on the edge of an armchair and she looked over as the elevator door pinged. </p>
<p>”Man of Spiders! You are back!” Thor’s jovial voice rang out and Peter grinned, scurrying over to sit on the couch. </p>
<p>”Yeah! I was gonna work in the labs with Mr Stark but then he said Scarlet Witch was here and I should come and meet her.” Peter glanced at the girl in question shyly. ”So yeah, hi.”</p>
<p>She smiled, giving him a small wave. ”Hello to you too. You must be Peter. Tony talks about you a lot.”</p>
<p>Mr Stark muttered something under his breath, turning back to head into the kitchen.</p>
<p>”Don’t say that around him. I might come under the impression that he likes me!” Peter said with a grin.</p>
<p>”Of course not.” </p>
<p>The two paused in their easy bantering giving each other a smile. Peter felt a rush of joy run through his body. He might have just made a new friend! </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Today was not a good day. </p>
<p>Peter arrived at the Tower at his usual time but no one greeted at the front desk like they did normally. He walked up to the receptionist and wordlessly handed over his security badge. He didn’t feel like speaking. He didn’t feel like doing anything. But he was still there, at the Tower. It was fun. It was something he enjoyed. If only he could convince himself of that.</p>
<p>”Mr Stark isn’t here at the moment, Mr Parker but Ms Maximoff is coming down to pick you up.”</p>
<p>Peter’s heart started racing but he gave a quick nod to the receptionist before sitting down on one of the available chairs. He and Wanda had become good friends since the first day they’d met but she was a mindreader and Peter was not having a good day. The Avengers didn’t know about his…struggles and he didn’t want them too. </p>
<p>”Peter?”</p>
<p>He looked up and forced a smile when he saw Wanda standing in front of him. By the look of her worried expression, it wasn’t the first time she’d said his name. </p>
<p>”Sorry. Was just thinking.” He forced out, cringing with every word. Days like this, all he wanted was to disappear and speaking was the opposite of that. </p>
<p>”All good Pete. So Tony’s out. What do you want to do?”</p>
<p>Peter shrugged, leaving Wanda to fill in the silence as they entered the lift. The doors opened into the common room and the two alighted, flopping onto the couch. Peter took a deep breath, pulling himself together. He had bargained on being able to spent a few hours in the silence of the lab but obviously that wouldn’t be the case. He had to keep up the facade. He had to act normally. </p>
<p>”Ugh I am so ready for bed.” Wanda groaned, throwing her head back onto the sofa. </p>
<p>”I am so ready for death.” Peter responded without thinking.</p>
<p>”Mood.”</p>
<p>He stared at her in disbelief. If he ever dared to say something like that in front of Mr Stark, he would have to sit through a long lecture starring Concerned Tony. All of a sudden, she started laughing, likely at his look of disbelief and Peter joined in out of sheer relief. </p>
<p>”Do we want to put on a movie?” Wanda asked. ”Not Star Wars.” She added as Peter opened his mouth.</p>
<p>”Star Trek?”</p>
<p>Wanda rolled her eyes. ”Fine. But only cause you’re having a bad day.”</p>
<p>Peter opened his mouth to argue but Wanda spoke before he could. ”Don’t even try to deny it. I can tell. And no, I didn’t read your mind. I live with a bunch of mentally deranged super heroes. I have practise.”</p>
<p>He ended up just nodding and turning towards the TV when the movie started playing. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Later that evening when the movie had finished and Mr Stark had returned, the three of them were sitting down to a light lunch when the anxiety started buzzing in his gut. It was like a cloud a come over his head, shielding the dull beams of sunlight that had gotten through previously. Peter was about to excuse himself to go to the bathroom when an image of an adorable kitten floated through the forefront of his mind.</p>
<p>Slowly, his gaze shifted to Wanda, making eye contact. Another image appeared and this one was so cute, Peter had to consciously resist giggling. Mr Stark looked between the two, a confused expression adorning his face. The expression on the normally guarded man was the last straw and Peter burst out laughing, Wanda joining in. </p>
<p>With the help of a friend, suddenly a bad day turned into an alright day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to drop a kudos or comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>